


Moth

by AntaresPromise



Series: In All Our Lifetimes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Illustrated, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresPromise/pseuds/AntaresPromise
Summary: In the last sanctuary amidst a futile war, an angel and demon made a promise that transcended everything, even lifetimes.





	Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKing_Catkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/gifts).



In the city of Zephyr, Empress Mila reinforced one rule above all others: no fighting.

Regardless of the war outside. She welcomed all creatures, angels, demons, shapeshifters, and humans alike into its limestone walls.

No wise ruler would dare think of attacking the city blessed by magic of the West Wind. The war between the angels and demons raged on, while the human world rained ashes.

In a sleepy tavern, an angel and a demon, tired of the futility of war, fell in love.

At the west side of the city, away from the market booming with business, an ancient tree stood. A flock of golden moths flitted in its foliage. Legends say they were messengers of the West Wind.

Beneath the Big Tree, Yuuri whispered to a moth in silence. Brown wings fluttered sending the tiniest wisp of wind against his cheeks.

Another moth tickled the center of Victor’s palm before soaring higher and higher, above the Big Tree, above the sacred limestone walls, above the clouds and into the velvet blue infinity.

* * *

 

In another lifetime, the war between the angels and demons faded into nothing but the lyrics of the minstrels’ song. The innkeeper’s son tied his long starlight locks with a blue ribbon and opened the tavern door and welcomed the first light of dawn.

A lone traveler, hair dark as night, lowered his hood.

Their eyes met, accompanied by a strange wave of familiarity.

“Come in,” Victor gestured at last.

“Thank you,” the cloaked stranger flashed a small mischievous smile as dark locks fell across his forehead.

Victor’s cheeks burnt, “Sit anywhere you like, can I get you some apple cider?”

“Please.”

Happy in secret because the first ray of dawn hid his face, Victor set the warm wooden mug emanating with sweet aroma before the beautiful, familiar stranger. The air was thick and electric as if trying to remind every fiber of Victor’s being of something that he shouldn’t have forgotten, like a hero coming home after a long journey.

Victor took a deep breath, “This is going to sound strange, but have we met before?”

* * *

 

Once upon a time under the Big Tree an angel and a demon told the moths: let us find each other again, over and over, in all of our lifetimes.

And the West Wind answered.

* * *

 Written for the [victuurisummerloving](https://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com/) gift exchange. I'd like to thank [paint_with_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/paint_with_words) for helping me beta! 

P.S. I will be posting my next multi-chapter work at the beginning of October, the writing is almost complete. 

much love,

-Antares 


End file.
